


Cupid Crystals

by hardcoredrarryshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoredrarryshipper/pseuds/hardcoredrarryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy brings Cupid Crystals to Hogwarts and picks two unlucky victims. They don't seem to be working though. I wonder why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Crystals

“Blaise! Blaise!” Pansy Parkinson, an eighth-year Slytherin squaked to her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, another eighth-year Slytherin, as she ran towards him.

“What Pansy, what, could possibly so important that you’re running over here, squawking like a deranged parrot?” Blaise replied swiftly. Pansy swatted Blaise, and pushed a silver and pink vial into his face. “What in the world is that?”

“It’s a twenty-four hour love potion!” She said, her face lit up brightly and grinning. The lit up face and the grin transformed into a devious smirk and narrowed eyes. “And we’re going to use it on someone. Someone we know it would ruin. Or….” She pulled our another vial. “Two people!” Blaise pulled her in for an abrupt and sudden kiss. 

“Merlin, this is why you’re my girlfriend.” Blaise declared. Pansy just grinned again. “So, I have a feeling that you already know exactly who we’re going to be ruining, and you just wanted to come tell me.” Blaise raised an eyebrow as he said it.

“Well of course, and our victims are a certain twitchy-nosed ferret, and the Golden Boy.”

 

“So, how are we supposed to get into the Gryffindor common rooms?” Blaise inquired

“We’re just gonna have to wait till a Gryffindor says the password, and sneak in.” Pansy replied. Luckily for them, not only did a Gryffindor come after a little bit, but the two that they wanted to see did.

“Ron, you’re being ridiculous, nobody’s going to hex you for no reason, you’re being paranoid.” Said a poofy-haired Gryffindor named Hermione Granger

“I dunno ‘Mione, I just feel it. I do.”

Replied her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, a tall, freckled, ginger.

“Chivalry” Hermione said, and they entered. Right in the nick of time, Pansy and Blaise snuck in. Hermione was the first to notice them, and she gasped and pulled out her wand. Ron did the same, minus the gasping. 

“What do you two want?” Ron inquired, glaring at them.

Pansy and Blaise’s hands were raised to show that they had no intention of hurting either of them.

“Relax, me and Blaise only wanted your help in a little prank we were hoping to pull.” Pansy said, hands still raised, but smirking slightly.

Hermione lowered her wand, and Ron followed shortly.

“What kind of prank, why do you need our help, and on who?” Hermione shot out.

Pansy had no trouble answering, even if the other Slytherin was still processing.

“A twenty-four hour love potion, you are the people it’d be the easiest to get it to him, and on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.”

Hermione looked interested until Pansy mentioned Harry, but Ron’s excitement just seemed to grow.

“Tell me why you think we would help you prank our best friend?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t really know why you would, but your boyfriend sure seems eager.” Pansy replied. Sure enough, the redhead was eager-looking and seemed just waiting for instructions.

“Come on Hermione” Ron started “It’s only Cupid Crystals, you know those things don’t do anything too powerful.” He smirked “At most, he’ll be giving a declaration of love in the great hall.”

“Actually, we’re going to be giving it to Draco too.” Pansy said

That got Hermione’s attention.

“You’re going to give one to Draco?” Hermione exclaimed “I thought you liked him or something!”

Pansy made a face.

“I did up until about sixth year when I realized it he was just using me. Then me and Blaise started happening, but that’s besides the point.” Pansy noticed Hermione glance down at their intertwined hands, as if realizing they were for the first time, but in all honesty, she probably was.

“So, are you in it or not?” Pansy asked, slightly impatient.

Ron gave Hermione a pleading look, and finally Hermione agreed.

“Fine, but if we get in trouble we were under the Imperius curse.” She said, gesturing to herself and Ron.

Pansy just grinned.

 

“Ok, so when we get the signal, we have to pour it into the drink, and make sure Harry drinks it.” Hermione said, sitting at the Gryffindor table.

“Hermione I know, we only went over this a couple hundred times.” Ron replied, rolling his eyes, as Draco walked in.

Pansy gave the signal, a mini-salute followed by a rolling of her wrist, and Hermione poured the potion in the potion, and Pansy did the same, but with ten times more discreteness. Luckily, Harry came in next and sat down. It wasn’t long before they both took a sip.

 

It wasn’t long before the Slytherin Prince and the Golden Boy ran into each other, the rest of the Silver and Golden trio carefully orchestrating their movements, without said boys knowing.  
When I say run into each other though, take it literally.

The rest of the trios were watching intently as they locked eyes. They all seemed to take a collective breath, but there faces quickly turned into expressions of confusion as Draco sneered

“Merlin, watch where you’re going Potter, I know you don’t, but the rest of us care about our appearances.”

Their faces contorted even more as Harry spat back

“God, only someone as conceited as you would be concerned with how you look when you run into another person. What, afraid you’re gonna break a nail?”

The two were glaring at each other, their faces inches apart, and for a short period, everyone thought the sexual tension, which by this point, you couldn’t cut it with a steak knife, was gonna get the best of them, and they were gonna press their faces together in a kiss, for the whole Great Hall to see, but Draco just stormed off, beckoning for Pansy and Blaise to follow him. The rest of the trios exchanged confused glances, and the Silver ran after their leader.

 

It seemed luck was on the trios’ side, and both leaders were out on the Quidditch field for a while.

“Oi, Potter, up for a seeker's game?” Draco said, holding up a Snitch that he had been practicing with “Or are you afraid you’re gonna get beat?” He finished, smirking.

“Really Malfoy, because I remember, clear as day, the countless times I caught the Snitch before you did,” Harry said, looking pointedly at Malfoy “but sure, I’m up for another chance to beat you.”

They glared at each other and took to the sky, leaving the pairs to talk.

“Ok, what in the world is going on? I thought that was a love potion! Not water! It did nothing!” Hermione, not wasting a second.

“I know, they both did, what could have gone wrong Pansy?” Blaise said, looking at said girl.

“I don’t know, I got it straight from George’s joke shop, nothing tampered with it!” Pansy squawked

It took them a little while to realize that Ron had had a look of complete shock and nervousness on his face and had paled since they had started the conversation.

“What, Ron?” Hermione asked “What are you thinking?”

Ron shook his head and dropped the panicked expression, but his face was still pale as he started

“George had told me about Cupid’s Crystals a while ago. They are one-hundred percent guaranteed to work, except for in one case.” Ron stopped at this point and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, yeah, what case?” Pansy asked, impatiently

“When the person taking the potion already loves the other.” Ron concluded

The other three were completely silent for a good while as they all worked out and processed what he said. Then, Pansy broke the silence.

“So, how are we going to get the idiots together?”

“Pansy, we can’t go messing around in other people’s love life, do you remember what happened last time?” Blaise replied, giving her a pointed look.

“Yeah I know, but that was because I mistook their hateful bickering for affection filled ones. This one we know is just affection and sexual tension.” Pansy countered

“I dunno, I think we should let them figure it out.” Blaise said 

“Well they’ve been ‘figuring it out’ for eight years and look how far they’ve gotten!” Pansy exclaimed, more mad at the two boys than Blaise. Even Blaise agreed she made a good point but all in all, he let Hermione decide. Hermione was just as eager to get those two idiots together. A plan was formed that day.

 

“Harry, we’re going to go see Draco, want to come with us?” Hermione asked

“YE-! Wait, why in the world are you going to go see Draco?” Harry asked back

It was a practical question, and I guess an explanation is needed. The four decided to just be open about it, as they’d really have no objections to seeing each other.

“Come on, just trust us.” Hermione semi-answered

“You know what, fine. If we get hexed, painfully, I’m blaming you guys.” Harry said, standing up and following the pair out the door and to the Slytherin common room.

“Are you serious, not only are we going to see Malfoy of all people,” Harry spat, curling his lip in a very Draco-esque manner “but we’re going to the Slytherin common room of all places?” Harry then noticed that Hermione knew the password. “Wait, how did you- Were you two planning this?” Harry said accusingly at the two. Ron looked away in a very obvious manner, but Hermione wasn’t looking anyways, and was already walking in, waving her hand for Ron and Harry to come in.

Sitting there already were Pansy, Blaise and of course, Draco. Harry came in unsurprised, but Draco looked panicked.

“Are you guys serious? These are the people we’re going to meet? Since when are you even friends with them?” Draco exclaimed, in a very Harry-esque manner.

“Draco, calm down, we’re just gonna talk to them for a little bit, but we need you here. You too Golden Boy.” Blaise said, looking at both boys as he mentioned them. Harry looked shocked he had acknowledged him, but quickly regained his composure.

“Sit down.” Pansy said, as she mentioned to the couch in front of the Silver trio. Draco and Harry were so obviously avoiding each other’s eyes, and were both tinted red.

“So what do you need us here for?” Draco said, still not-looking at Harry, but obviously talking about him too.

“Well, you two are actually what we’re going to be talking about.” Ron said, and three of them looked surprised he took initiative, but the two that were still tinted red just looked slightly horrified.

“Should we cut to the chase, or tell the whole story?” Ron asked, looking at the other three, to which two of the boys replied

“Whole story.” As they realized, they had both said the same thing they became even more red and the blond stared at the fireplace, and the bespectacled one stared down at his hands.

“Well, I might as well be the one to do it, as I know the most about what’s going on.” Pansy started, and everyone devoted their attention to her. “I acquired a certain potion-”

“Pansy don’t talk like that, the only one here that you haven’t really talked to it seems is Potter, who also seems to have no idea what’s going on. So cut the crap and talk like a normal human.” Draco said, quietly, but with a tone that was slightly deadly, and even Pansy looked slightly frightened. Harry just looked turned-on. Pansy cleared her throat and started again.

“I got Cupid Crystals from George over the summer break, and I decided I wanted to ruin someone. Well, two people, actually, so I decided on you and Potter.” Draco and Harry glared at her, but Pansy was obviously unabashed and she continued. “I asked Hermione and Ron to help me out, and they did.” It was Harry’s turn to glare at his group, and unlike Pansy, they did look embarrased. “So, love potions were slipped into your drinks.”

“What? When? I haven’t felt any different recently.” Harry asked, obviously confused.

“That’s the point.” Pansy continued “Cupid Crystals are one-hundred percent guaranteed to work, except for in one case.”

“When the participant, or in this case, participants hate each other?” Draco asked, timidly, afraid his dark secret was about to be spilled, but he, along with four other people knew what the answer actually was.

“No, when both the participants love each other.” Pansy concluded looking at Draco and Harry.

The two boys in question stared at each other for a long while, along with the rest of the six, before Harry, showing his Gryffindor courage, stood up and walked over to Malfoy and initiated a heated kiss. Draco looked panicked for a split second, before closing his eyes and returning it.

The rest of the group cheered, but the boys ignored them.

 

They’ve been a happy couple since.


End file.
